habits_tournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Rabbit 00
"Welcome to the tournament, fuckers. It's gonna be '''fun'." ― 10/1 Angora call.'' Rabbit #00 (username Marty) was a member of the Angora Division in Tournament Two. He was Amrett's fiance, and was a survivor (and winner) of Tournament One, as well as the author of the x.txt files (under the pseudonym L.K.). A deeply disturbed young man, he was known for his hair-trigger temper and murderous tendencies. #00 was a frequent vessel of HABIT, and during Tournament Two often served as HABIT's personal "whipping boy". #00 was officially eliminated from the tournament around Trial Four. However, his previous connection to HABIT granted him crucial information about timelines and how they function, and he remained a participant in the events surrounding the game. History Tournament One Early Days Liam Klein first heard about HABIT's Tournament in an e-mail his fiancée Amrett had received. The two of them thought the tournament was a joke, and decided to sign up using fake information. When the game started, the two were impressed by the Game Master's "performance" in the chats, but remained unconvinced that the game was real. Liam was tapped as a person of interest early in the game; he was surprised when Amrett informed him that HABIT had told her she was his "favorite". Some time after the tournament began, Liam was abducted (along with the other Rabbits) and imprisoned in an abandoned factory; he was one of the last Rabbits to be added to his division. The day after Liam's arrival, HABIT made an example of him by knocking him unconscious in front of the other Rabbits. The following day, the Rabbits were given their first task: select a division Leader and a Runt. Liam was elected Runt, as he was nervous, unprepared, and seemed the weakest member of his division. Immediately after the results of Trial One were revealed, Liam was possessed by HABIT and forced to kill the newly-elected Leader, gutting him in front of the other Rabbits. The Rabbits tried to comfort Liam, reassuring him that it wasn't his fault, but he was inconsolable. Liam discovered an old laptop in the factory lobby, and began using it to record the events of the tournament; to protect Amrett (and his own dignity), he wrote under his initials ("L.K.") and often spoke of his own experiences as having happened to his fellow Rabbit, Martin. As the weeks wore on, Liam and the others struggled to survive while being stalked and attacked by the Rake (often at HABIT's bequest) and the Slender Man. As the Rabbits branched out through the Factory, Liam was reunited with Amrett; from then on, he devoted himself to keeping the two of them safe and alive. Amrett often sang him and the other Rabbits to sleep at night, and the two would occasionally sneak off alone together (much to the annoyance of the other Rabbits). The Butcher Is Born Though the horrors of the tournament severely degraded Liam's sanity, he retained a level of intelligence and cunning that helped him (and Amrett) to stay alive (and piqued HABIT's interest). A little over six months into the game, HABIT gave the Rabbits their final task: be the last Rabbit standing, and walk out the doors of the Factory a winner. Liam took this as a personal edict; despite the fact that he was one of HABIT's most loyal Rabbits, he feared that HABIT would discard him (as he had other Rabbits who were deemed "unworthy"), or take Amrett from him – or both. After a great deal of debate, Liam decided that Martin was holding him back; he murdered him, and took his former friend's name and identity as his own. Despite his vow to remain "himself", he realized that he had a knack for taking lives; moreover, he enjoyed doing it. HABIT, pleased by Marty's fervor and dedication, offered to take him under his wing and help him perfect his "craft". Marty accepted, and under HABIT's influence, he became a true "butcher": brutal, relentless, his prowess with a knife unmatched. (Secretly, he hoped that this would protect Amrett – not only by taking the heat off her, but by eliminating other Rabbits who could potentially end her life.) HABIT eventually decided that he wanted more out of his "arrangement" with Marty; while the exact details of HABIT's demands are unknown, it seems he wanted Marty to give him full control of his body and will (and possibly kill Amrett). Marty refused, insisting that he had given all he could give. HABIT abandoned Marty and turned his attention to Amrett, adopting her as his new "favorite". Enraged and dejected, Marty became obsessed with proving himself worthy (unaware that he was playing right into HABIT's hands); he embarked on an especially brutal killing spree that left himself and Amrett the only two remaining Rabbits. HABIT unsealed the Factory doors and left with Amrett, effectively letting Marty know that he'd been abandoned and rejected. A short time later, Marty was apprehended by the authorities (possibly after a killing spree in the outside world) and sent to prison. A New Deal While Marty was behind bars, HABIT appeared to him once more, offering him a new deal. He told Marty that Amrett was pregnant with his child, and that she – and their unborn baby – would only be spared if Marty agreed to become a "meat suit" in her place. Out of love for Amrett, Marty agreed; he became fully bound to HABIT, and was freed from prison. Unfortunately, HABIT's presence nearly destroyed Marty's memory and sense of self (both of which were already badly damaged from his time in the Factory); his only sense of duty now was to HABIT, his memories of Amrett as the rival Rabbit who had stolen the favor of his "Master". When Amrett called him a short time later to beg for help, Marty angrily refused, crowing, "You're HABIT's bitch now. Learn how to deal with him your own way!" Shortly thereafter, however, Marty began to be plagued by overwhelming pangs of guilt. After several desperate, unsuccessful attempts to call Amrett, he committed suicide by slitting his wrists. As Marty bled to death on the bathroom floor, HABIT refused to allow him to die. HABIT informed him that he was starting a new tournament, and that Marty must participate, as he had failed to complete the final task of Tournament One (killing Amrett, the only other surviving Rabbit). Marty was designated Rabbit #00: a reflection of the "Nothing" HABIT had made him twice over. Tournament Two The Butcher Is Back Marty's bond with HABIT didn't guarantee freedom from the consequences of his actions, however: after #00 posted a video called "An0ther Just Like Y0u" (in which he brutally tortured and killed a man in a rabbit mask), he was quickly apprehended by the authorities. He was returned to prison – with HABIT hinting that he would be behind bars for some time. On October 1, 2015, however, #00 broke out of prison for the second time. Conveniently, he discovered that Rabbit #02's house was right next door to his prison. #00 stole #02's mobile phone, and used it to hijack his Skype account during the first Angora call. Using the stolen account, #00 began to discuss his new "deal" with HABIT. On HABIT's command ("ALL RIGHT, ENOUGH PLAYING AROUND. GET IN HERE"), #00 burst into #02's house and attacked him with a barbed wire-wrapped baseball bat, beating and killing him off camera. Looking into the camera, he donned his trademark trucker cap and proclaimed, "Welcome to the tournament, fuckers. It's gonna be fun," as the call ended. The following night, #00 was added to Rabbit #102's Birthday Call as HABIT's "special guest". #00 quickly became fed up with the terrible wifi in #02's house, and decided to find a new place to stay. He broke into the home of the Goodwin family and bludgeoned the home owner with a pipe wrench. #00 used the family's wifi to rejoin the call, helping himself to the family's food and supplies. He paused only to bludgeon the man a second time, this time killing him. #00 explained that the victim, Tom Sullivan, was his uncle; he said that Tom was a "bad man" who wouldn't be missed, and that he didn't want to stay in his home any longer than necessary. #00 also revealed that there were two children asleep in the house – before heading back to their rooms with a loaded handgun. After the call ended, HABIT informed the Lops that #00 had murdered the entire family; adding to the horror, #00 later confessed in the Angora chat that he had consumed part of the family's remains before he left the house. On the morning of October 6, #00 was briefly moved to the Netherland Dwarf chat so he could take part in their second division call. HABIT tormented #00 by informing him that he had sent the Rake to kill the Woman On the Phone (as Amrett was known to the Rabbits) after they last spoke on the phone. To twist the knife further, HABIT informed #00 that there would be seven trials in the game (over the mere three trials of the hellish previous tournament). As the call ended, #00 began rambling in the chat, seemingly unable to comprehend what he'd been told. However, Rabbit #60's constant puns began to anger him, allowing the news to sink in. After a brief absence, #00 returned to the chat and began having a PTSD episode. He began referring to himself in the third person, babbling about being unable to control his actions; he also questioned why "she" was allowed to escape, when he could not. HABIT added to #00's pain by reminding him that he owned him, calling him a "SELF-HATING, WORTHLESS BITCH". #00 had a breakdown in the chat and left. It was later revealed that he had gouged out one of his eyes in anguish. #00 was still recovering from his self-mutilation two days later, when the Angora division had its second call. HABIT decided to torment #00 by adding #20 to the division. so he could harass him. #20 immediately lit into #00, plucking his nerves with terrible puns. #00 left the call in a rage, informing the chat that he was going to murder his picnicking next-door neighbors – one of whom was a cancer survivor. #20 was filled with guilt over the results of his actions, and voted himself the Runt of the Netherland Dwarf division. The Woman On The Phone After the announcement of Trial Two, #00 (on HABIT's urging) set out to Baldpate Mountain to retrieve Amrett's old mobile phone. Despite an apparent attack from the Rake, the mission was a success. In his Trial Two video, #00 destroyed the phone by smashing it repeatedly against the ground. Throughout the video, he sobbed and mumbled, "she's not dead". At the video's end, he proclaimed, "there is no more 'Woman On The Phone'; there's just The Woman Who's Still Out There". On Halloween weekend, HABIT took a leave of absence, leaving #00 in charge of watching the chats. #00 abused his power by holding a cross-division call without HABIT's permission. When HABIT realized what he had done, he punished #00 by taking full possession of him on camera (for the first time in the tournament) and making him painfully break his own fingers. #00 took part in the November 15-16 Marathon call. He was in a pathetic state, seemingly in a great deal of mental and emotional anguish. He explained that HABIT had been tormenting him with horrific nightmares of Tournament One – both of the horrors he had witnessed, and "The Woman". Spurned on by the talk of #00's misery, HABIT decided to torment him further by playing songs that reminded him of Amrett, causing #00 to break down crying. Several of the Rabbits in the call, including #20, #32, #71, and #130 offered to make deals with HABIT to take away #00's pain; an argument broke out, and HABIT, angry at both the dissent and the attempts to take away his "toy", sentenced all the interfering Rabbits to suffer horrific nightmares for three weeks (with the added punishment of having to produce a weekly video log describing what they'd seen). #20 was sentenced to share #00's nightmares; unbeknownst to the other Rabbits, #00 took pity on him and made a deal with HABIT to allow #20 to lucid dream, bearing the horror of #20's dreams on top of his own. Re-claimed For several weeks after the Marathon Call, #00 enjoyed a HABIT-free (albeit horribly dull and repetitive) existence. On December 1, he was unexpectedly contacted by find.the.way. Find.the.way offered to help him, insisting that he wasn't beyond redemption; #00 replied that they were wasting their time, and would be better off helping one of the other nightmare-inflicted Rabbits. #00 posted a screencap of the conversation, insisting that he knew who was sending the messages; he then announced that he would be taking a leave of absence from both the chat and calls. Some time prior to December 12, HABIT took control of #00 once more. He used his body to upload a new video to the double+nothing channel ("BL00DLUST"). Amrett, who was conducting a secret call with the Rabbits at the time, saw the video (as HABIT had planned) and insisted on adding #00 to the call. Marty appeared dressed in blood-splattered purple, sporting glowing purple eyes – and a mouthful of sharpened teeth. After the terrified Rabbits abandoned the call, the still-inHABITed #00 added the offenders to the official call chat for a disciplinary meeting. Shortly thereafter, #00 "awakened", and immediately broke down in despair when he realized that HABIT had made him appear before the woman he loved as a monster. On the evening of December 18, Marty messaged Amrett just as she was leaving the Eden; Amrett called him and the two began to talk, allowing HABIT enough time to get the drop on Amrett's location and take her hostage. #00 added himself to the Eden chat and explained the situation; he apologized profusely, explaining that if he hadn't turned in Amrett, HABIT would have slaughtered the entire Lop Division (per his warnings). The Breakdown On January 11, #00 made two posts 24 minutes apart. The first was a poem of sorts, in which he spoke of being unable to rest until Amrett was dead; the second read, "I gave her to habit...I am n0t s0rry...We die together or not at all." On February 17, #00 was added to the fourth Hidden Ones call. He got on camera for the first time in weeks, revealing that his physical and mental state had deteriorated horribly, leaving him emaciated and feral. #00 explained that HABIT had all but abandoned him; his healing factor had been removed, and he was sustaining himself on bits of human flesh – sometimes obtained himself, but usually brought to him by HABIT. #00 spoke to Amrett 2 as if she were "his Ammy", recalling how the two of them had tried to escape HABIT by fleeing through the empty factory, and how they'd mistaken bits of rubble for a hidden camera. Amrett 2 nodded along in agreement – until #00 revealed that the events he'd described had never happened, forcing Amrett 2 to admit her true identity. #00 told the Rabbits that HABIT had been "whispering" into his broken mind, providing him with various bits of information. He showed them that he had scribbled various notes on his arms in marker, expressing three theories: first, that Amrett 2 was two-faced and volatile, essentially the "Marty" of Timeline B; second, that HABIT had deliberately created Timeline A for the purpose of watching it "break"; and third, that outside forces, rather than Rabbit #110's death, were responsible for the fractures their timeline was experiencing. Severance & A Reunion On the evening of March 14, around 5 pm (EST), HABIT requested that #00 post the latest text file in the Angora chat. #00 refused, and was beaten by HABIT, leaving him bruised and bloody. #00 did as he was told – and followed up the text file with a picture of a notebook page that read "HABIT is a pussy ass BITCH". Enraged, HABIT eliminated #00; he removed him from the chat and severed their bond completely, in both mind and body. A short time later, the former #00 convinced Rabbit #99 to add him to The Hidden Ones chat, claiming that he "remembered everything". Not long after, Amrett returned to the chat. After the two got caught up, Marty revealed the real reason he'd asked to be added: his severance from HABIT had put him in unbearable pain, which caused his mind to retreat into itself; in that moment, he was granted access to the memories that HABIT had left behind. He'd learned how timelines work and how to manipulate them; unfortunately, he'd also regained all of his memories of Tournament One and what came afterwards – as well as the knowledge that Amrett had aborted their baby one month after he'd made the deal to save them both. He told Amrett he wished he'd never regained his memories, as he now remembered he hated her; he told her that he'd joined the Tournament just so he could kill her with his bare hands and watch her bleed. Despite this, Amrett refused to back down, claiming she would still save him. She informed him that she'd reset the timeline dozens of times, all in an effort to save him. Amrett and Marty had a heated argument, and Marty left the chat. Death On the evening of March 26, Marty announced that he'd like to have a call. Around 10:05 pm (EST), he posted the 20th text file; he said the Rabbits would find it "interesting", and left them to read over it and get settled while he "took care of business". He returned about 15 minutes later, explaining that he'd been hearing strange noises around the house; he'd been unable to locate the source, but said he had "a good idea" of what was causing it. Marty posted the final text file and started the call. As he appeared on camera, he encouraged the Rabbits to read his latest post thoroughly, stating, "I think you're gonna love this one." After giving the Rabbits several minutes to read over the file, he confirmed their suspicions: he was Liam "L.K." Klein, the author of the text files; "Marty" had been the name of a murdered friend whose identity he had assumed. The Rabbits barely had time to process the information before Amrett appeared onscreen and attacked Marty with a pipe wrench. Marty disarmed her, and, brandishing the wrench, made her sit down. The two of them had a long talk. Amrett showed him that she still had the engagement ring he'd bought for their wedding decades earlier. She told him that she still loved him, and refused to give up on him or abandon him, no matter what anyone said. Marty insisted that he didn't want to be saved, and that it was wrong for the other Rabbits to have to suffer because of their love. Amrett refused to listen, proclaiming, "You're a hero, Marty. And I need you." After a moment of consideration, Marty told Amrett that without her presence, the timeline would collapse and die. "I think we both know how this has to end," he said quietly, and snapped her neck. The exertion sapped Marty's remaining strength, and he sank to the floor of the garage. Once his breathing slowed, he spoke the Rabbits (over a cigarette), instructing them in how to enter their personal codes into the chat to connect them to the Eden – allowing them to survive (in some form) when the timeline collapse occurred. In place of his code (or Amrett's), Marty entered the codes for Rabbit #01 and Rabbit #20 – ensuring that the two lovers would be together in the new iteration. Amrett 2 appeared on camera, revealing that she had become trapped in the space between Timeline A and Timeline B – both of which were now "dead". She began clapping sarcastically, congratulating Marty on outsmarting her. HABIT appeared, and Amrett 2 was dragged away into the dark, kicking and screaming, while Marty and the Rabbits looked on. Satisfied that the Rabbits were now safe, Liam Martin "Marty" Klein enjoyed one last drink: a can of energy drink, called "Rocket Fuel". He then slid to the ground out of view, dying for the last time. Personality Prior to meeting HABIT, #00 seems to have been an intelligent young man. Resourceful, selfless, and deeply loyal (if somewhat introverted), he was plagued by self-doubt and the constant fear that his efforts were never "good enough". He describes himself in the text files as a "good kid", albeit with an annoying tendency to crack jokes constantly in the face of fear. (However, as he is an unreliable narrator, it is uncertain whether this is true – or whether it actually describes his friend, Martin). #00 suffered severe PTSD due to the events of Tournament One. He was irritable, had frequent, angry outbursts, and became highly distressed when reminded of his past; he often demonstrated feelings of guilt, shame and self-blame, and showed an intense fear of being separated from his loved ones (as seen in his constant early attempts to phone Amrett and listen to her voicemail). #00 also showed symptoms associated with various dissociative disorders: he had difficulty distinguishing his own experiences from Martin's, and was unable to recall much of his life prior to the end of Tournament One, seemingly only remembering his life under his assumed identity, "Marty". It's unknown how many of these symptoms were brought on by trauma, and how many were directly caused by HABIT. #00 was suicidal; he attempted to kill himself many times over the course of the tournament, both onscreen ("L0ve is g0ne", "Same 0l Same 0l") and off. (He was unable to die, however, as HABIT wouldn't allow it.) HABIT claimed that #00 tried to kill himself every day for several months (though it's unknown if this was true). Early in the tournament #00 displayed numerous HABIT-like traits (overly dramatic mannerisms, bloodthirstiness, enhanced charisma); HABIT claimed they were a "side effect" of frequent possession. However, he also stated that Marty was acting mostly of his own free will, and behaved as he did by choice; he could have changed his behavior if he truly wanted, but refused to do so because that persona and lifestyle were all he knew (his previous life and identity having been taken from him long ago). Once HABIT withdrew from #00, however, Liam abandoned most of these tendencies and began to think and act for himself again, regaining most of his memories and behaving like the resourceful, determined, selfless young man he once was (despite remaining mentally broken and unstable). Abilities Due to a combination of personal experience and HABIT's influence, #00 was an extremely proficient killer. He was highly skilled at tracking and subduing victims, various torture techniques, and using a variety of weapons and implements to dispatch lives. He was especially talented with knives – in his own words, able to do "things you couldn't even imagine" with a blade. #00 was also good at breaking and entering, and was able to easily force his way into Rabbit #02 and Tom Sullivan's homes without being detected. Relationships The Woman On the Phone / Amrett Prior to meeting HABIT, Liam was deeply in love with Amrett. They met online, and had been in a long-distance relationship for two years. Liam was saving up money to visit her (and possibly move in with her); Liam referred to her as his fiancee, and, sure enough, the two had purchased engagement rings. During Tournament One, Liam devoted his every waking moment to protecting Amrett, even murdering his closest friend in the game (among others) out of the fear that HABIT would harm Amrett for his disobedience. Evan recalled that the two of them used to sneak off alone together frequently (a fact later confirmed by the x.txt files), that Liam told Amrett he loved her "a million times", and that he used to whisper her name at night. Unfortunately, as with all positive traits, HABIT wielded Liam's feelings for Amrett as a weapon, using it to manipulate Liam and twist him to his will – first to drive him into a murderous rage, then to encourage him to enter into another deal, then to ensnare him in another tournament. Both before and after HABIT left him, #00 expressed deep resentment towards Amrett for her selfish behavior. Rabbit #20 Rabbit #20 and #00 shared a mutual, lasting hatred. #20 often deliberately tried to trigger #00's infamous temper. Quotes "My name is Martin Christian. And I accepted the HABIT's deal." ― "0f Habits and ch0ice". "Welcome to the tournament. I want to extend my, ah, personal greetings to all sixty-some odd rabbits that I have been told entered HABIT's tournament. claps. You're all idiots." ''― "g0ing f0rward". ''"I want each and every one of you to stop what you're doing, and I want you to think about your lives. Who did you love? Who loved you? What mistakes did you make? What mistakes did you prevent? What chaos did you cause? Or perhaps...what lives did you take? I want you all to ponder that, right now. It's okay, I can wait. ''pause. Now I want you all to forget about it, everything. Forget everything you just thought about, because...none of it matters. Your name, your past your present, and your future? None of it matters. You've all effectively thrown it away...to be a part of the HABIT's game." ― "g0ing f0rward". ''"You think you'll have fun. You think you'll make friends. You think you'll...go to sleep at night, and forget about the events that happened on your little screen. You're all '''wrong'." ― "g0ing f0rward". ''"We played the game, and we '''won'. And this is what winning is: it was him, choosing YOU!" ― "0n the pr0wl". ''"I feel like a DeviantArt OC..." ''― After HABIT restored his missing eye (leaving him with one golden eye and one inhumanly blue one), 11/10 call. ''"ife met thrmm before...i know wjo itnis" ― After a text message conversation with find.the.way. "HABIT toook my fucking body...let her see me...let the woman i love...the one on the phone I...HE LETS MY FUCKING FIANCE SEE ME AS A GOD DAMNED MONSTER. SEE HIS FUCKIGN EYES IN MINE" ''― Angora chat, after the 12/12 call. ''"I’ll pretend y0ur presence g0ne makes everything alright if y0u pretend y0u’re n0t scared that I’ll take y0ur life." ''― From 1/11 post. ''"Im nothing until i win...And I assure you... I will win. Im something." ''― From first 1/11 post. ''"I gave her to habit. I am n0t s0rry. We die together or not at all." ''― From second 1/11 post. ''"You know what 152? Shove a pineapple up your dick." ''― 2/17 call. "''You can probably start to piece two and two together of perhaps why the woman I loved is the woman I want to burn more than anything in this entire existence? why perhaps I hate the girl I once loved...fought tooth and nail for...risked my fucking life...killed others for... the girl that's only blood was from those that I killed to protect her..." ― The Hidden Ones. "I joined this tournament to stab you in the fucking heart and watch you bleed." ― To Amrett, The Hidden Ones chat. "who shoved cheetohs in your cunt and made you hitler of the chat omega lamerett jesus fucking...” ― To Amrett 2 (after she mocked #102's love for Daniel), The Hidden Ones chat. Trivia * While his birth date was unknown, #00's age was given as "19(ish)" (presumably the age he was when the cycle began). * Prior to making his first deal with HABIT, #00 wore reading glasses (as seen in "M0nths Ag0"). * #00's favorite foods were fried chicken and chocolate chip cookies. He hated cheese ("It's fucking disgusting"). * According to #00, the reason behind both his number designation and his nickname ("Nothing") was that he started out a nothing and "the HABIT made him more than nothing, he made him double the nothing he already was." (The name of his YouTube channel, "d0uble+n0thing", is also a reference to this.) * As a side effect of frequent inHABITation, #00's eyes almost constantly glowed bright blue or purple. HABIT described it as a "mutation", and explained that it hasn't happened to Evan because he has been "more careful" with Evan's vessel. #00's original eye color (as seen in "HABIT's T0urnament Trial Tw0") was an unusual golden brown. * #00 favored HABIT-esque attire (trucker cap, rabbit and skull motifs, purple accents) and brightly-colored dress shirts (half-unbuttoned and disheveled); he often wore black, fingerless leather gloves. These preferences may have been either another side effect of frequent possession, or an attempt to show solidarity with HABIT. When fully possessed by HABIT, #00 dressed more formally in black dress slacks, a buttoned-up purple dress shirt, and slicked-back hair. * #00 was the only Rabbit to refer to the Slender Man as "The Gorgon", a name he used as early as Tournament One (as revealed in the text files). * #00 temporarily lost an eye twice in the Tournament: once by his own hand (gouging it out in anguish after the 10/8 call), and the second time as punishment for disobeying HABIT (being forced to gouge it out and eat it on 11/10). * #00 made five deals with HABIT, more than any other Rabbit in either tournament. Deal One gave Marty the skills necessary to survive Tournament One. Deal Two made Marty HABIT's main vessel (in exchange for HABIT sparing Amrett and their baby), and helped him escape from prison the first time. Deal Three helped Marty escape from prison a second time, and gave him an unknown advantage in Tournament Two. Deal Four allowed #20 to lucid dream, freeing him from having to share #00's nightmares. Deal Five undid the effects of the deals made by the other Rabbits in the tournament (sparing them the suffering caused by those deals). * The energy drink Marty consumed during the final call was Rocket Fuel: a call back to his talk about being an "astronaut". Alternate Versions * Timeline B Marty was the former boyfriend of Amrett 2. Amrett 2 expressed a great deal of disdain when speaking about him, calling him a "two-faced, volatile motherfucker" and the most aggressive incarnation she'd ever encountered ("#00 was a bitch compared to him"). She claimed that he once punched her for trying to look at his laptop while he was writing his journals, and that his constant abuse left her with severe emotional damage (which she gradually overcome with Daniel's help). It was later revealed that this was a complete fabrication, and that Marty B was kind and affectionate – until he was murdered by Amrett 2. * Timeline 100-79 Marty (whose timeline was so-named because of its unusual color spectrum) was, according to Amrett 2, a "nice guy" who cared deeply about the Amrett of his timeline until he became corrupted by HABIT. * '''Timeline X Marty '''is a version of Marty from an unknown timeline who appears in a series of bizarre videos that appeared on the d0uble+n0thing channel from April 20 – May 6, 2017. The videos are labeled "15200 1-6" through "15200 5-6" in succession (with video "15200 6-6" curiously absent). This version of Marty appears to be comparable to the #00 of Timeline A; he is highly sadistic, and is seen in the videos chasing down, capturing, and then torturing Rabbit #152. Gallery MonthsAgo1.png|Marty reflects on the past ("M0nths ag0"). 00Inmate2.png|Marty in his prison garb, shortly after his first escape. ("0f Habits and ch0ice"). 00InmateDistortion2.png|"...I accepted the HABIT's deal"("0f Habits and ch0ice"). AnotherJustLikeYou.png|#00 addresses the Rabbits. MartyAttack1.png|#00 appears behind Rabbit #02 (10/1 Angora call). 00Hall2.png|#00 heads off to kill the Goodwin children (10/2 Lop call). 00MurderDrink.png|#00 helps himself to a drink after slaughtering his neighbors in a murderous rage. 00TrialOne.png|Trial One nominations. 00TrialTwoPhone.png|Trial Two: #00 destroys Amrett's old phone (later revealed to be a decoy). SmashedPhone.gif|Trial Two: #00 presents the destroyed phone. 00Eye.png|#00 shows off his new eye (11/10 call). MartyRepossessed.png|InHABITed #00 threatens the Rabbits who took part in find.the.way's call. PreTournament2.jpg|Drawing of #00 (by #110). 00-01.jpg|Another #00 sketch (by #23). 00-02.jpg|#00 in a beanie (#23). 30Art.png|Artistic representation of #00 (drawn by #30). Category:Rabbits Category:Rake Victims Category:Angoras Category:Netherland Dwarfs Category:Deceased Characters Category:Former Rabbits